Ghost files 2 : The story isn't over
by Rad1anceU
Summary: [abandoned]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : I don't own Yuyu Hakusho or any others manga characters that are present in the story. However the OCs are mine.**

* * *

 _ **PROLOGUE** :_

The weather was cold and the sky dark, as she was flying in the air. The wind blew in her long locks, while the cold was gnawing at her frail cheeks. In spite of its intensity, she felt nothing.

If any normal human being was out at this hour, clad in nothing but a thin kimono, they would surely catch a cold. That was the thing; she was not normal. Neither was she human. In fact this being, who its form fought against the harsh wind to not go off course, was the personification of what any living creature was probably fearing.

 _Death._

Not letting the thick fog affect her view, she continued on her journey to a building located in a modest street of Tokyo. The building in question was quite old and in a huge need of reparations. Creamy bricks were covered with dirt and graffiti, the deteriorations from the happenings that took place 3 years ago could still be seen on its outer appearance.

'3 years…' she thought, with a nostalgic yet bitter smile. She knew this place all too well. This was the place one of her dearest friends used to live in with his mother. She remembered all the hours she spent there, all those times he would kick her out, or rather try to kick, and her taking revenge by pulling pranks on him. It was good old times when even death was able to act childish, without minding her heavy onus. A period when even death could live freely and have friends without the pressure of having to think about human beings as simple tasks or experiments.

It had been such a long time since she had last visited.

Shaking her head, the strange apparition tried hard to not waste any more time by admiring the ruined blocks of bricks and reminiscing about the old days. She flew closer to the building, ignoring the few people smoking on their balconies and began to calmly search the doors, where her duty was waiting behind one of them. She did not need to be cautious of the people around her, they could not see her anyway.

'76', she thought as she found the door number she had been looking for.

With a grace and a discretion that only her kind possessed, she searched the flat. She took a short minute to observe the surroundings and the decoration of the room she had landed in. It was quite plain, the walls were painted light grey, there was an old table and 4 assorted chairs. A gas cooker, a small fridge and a bread bin. Nothing more. 'Quite the fancy kitchen' she thought sarcastically. Turning around, a source of light caught her attention coming through a small opening of a door leading to another room she had not yet been in. Her delicate features formed a questioning frown.

She left the room where she was currently standing in, only to find herself in the living room. Her eyes finally settled on what she had been looking for all along. There, laying on an uncomfortable looking, green and damaged sofa was a body.

She took a few steps towards the lifeless body, only to stop short when the source of light she had seen earlier distracted her attention from the form on the sofa.

"It seems that the cause of the curious events and crimes occurring recently have still not been identified. However, Criminal Investigation Section of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department continues to try to work towards catching the culprit or culprits, reassuring the families of the victims, as well as the Japanese population.", said the reporter that could be seen on the screen. She raised her eyebrows. "As the suspects are being taken into custody to begin the questioning, Inspector Utsumi asks the population to—" Suddenly, the screen went black.

'Enough', she thought, shaking her head.

She lowered the remote control she picked up earlier and gently puts it on the coffee table. After, she finally proceeded to close the distance between her and the dead body laying on the sofa. When close enough, she reached out and delicately tap the obvious masculine being on the chest.

"Yamamoto Kasura, 52 years old. Divorced for 9 years, 3 children. Death caused by cancer that could not be cured because of not being treated properly. An army veteran that started serving at the young age of 19. Worked as a history teacher for 16 years. Has been unemployed for 4 years. Financial problems and a family unwilling to help." A look of pity and sadness spread across the deathly, but beautiful entity's face, but she was fast at replacing it with a comforting smile as she looked at the soul that appeared before her, keeping her tears in.

"It's okay now mister, I'm taking you to a place where your soul will live happily, a place where you will feel like you belong", she said.

She saw resignation on the man's face, also a little bit of hesitation and regrets. Her heart started to sting a little when she saw the moon reflecting in the wet pools that were the man's eyes.

Not wanting to waste his chance, the man asks her straightforwardly:

"Can I see my daughter before we leave? She's 24 and recently became blind. Please, she's the only person that still cared for me despite my shameful problems. I should have visited her earlier but...". A silence settled in the room as the deceased man was trying to find the emotional strength to finish his request.

"You did leave some heritage to your family members… Did you use up the money you had left for her?" At that, the man that was now ghost, could not do anything but nod shamefully.

She smiled "Mister Yamamoto, I will be sure you get the best care once your judgment happens".

Defeated, he followed her out of the apartment. She led him to her floating oar, which they both would ride on to get to the afterlife destination. She kept encouraging the lost and sad soul until they reached the end of their journey. 'Death's role was more than taking away lives, was it not?', she asked herself inwardly.

Letting her eyes travel down to the animated streets of the city, a worried expression took place on her features as her guts contracted painfully seeing all the horrible commotion.

'At least he was not a victim of the horrible events occurring in Ningenkai…', she thought. 'What the hell is going on?'

* * *

Okay guys this is my first fanfiction in this site ^o^ I guess this prologue is a little bit confusing but I needed something to start the story.

It's possible that some characters of others mangas appear in the story but it doesn't have a lot of impact since this takes place in YYH universe.

I will try to make it a good time to you all, I will try to update it often + delete my errors

Don't forget to review !

update 07/08/2018 : The prologue has been reploaded and upgraded ^^ enjoy


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own Yuyu Hakusho and the characters from others manga that I use in the story, however I own the OCs and the story plot.**

 **Enjoy ! ^^**

* * *

CHAPTER I : The danger's return.

It was a day like the others at Reikai. A bright and warm sun. A sweet and pleasant wind. There were young women flying over the Styx River on their oars. With their beautiful pure silk kimonos we could witness a colorful spectacle seen from below, behind them, hundreds of souls of all ages were following to the entrance of a large blue palace.

A palace surrounded by clouds as soft as cotton, large doors adorned with gold and sublime flowers of all species. Behind these huge doors was the future of these souls…

However inside this palace the atmosphere was less pleasant than outside. Hundreds of ogres and hundreds of stacks of papers and files filled the floor surface and the volume of the rooms. Everyone was running in every direction trying to handle all the business and events in time but despite their efforts the lag was impossible to catch up. The majority of the files to be dealt with was strangely due to the same circumstances and had as its place the Human world.

Among all the employees and all the voices one of them was heard the most. It was the most powerful voice, the most whiny, the one that was heard the most often, the most known. It belonged to the only blue skinned ogre among all these creatures, the only freaking blond haired ogre of the palace, the only ogre having been allowed to stand near the prince, it belonged to …

« Koenma-sama ! Koenma-sama ! »

"YYYYYYAAAAAA! WHAT DO YOU WANT AGAIN GEORGE?! "

It belonged to George, the "right-hand man" of The Prince Koenma, son of Enma Daio. This ogre had the unfortunate habit of entering the prince's office, situated in the less "agitated" corridor of the castle, by slamming the doors violently and raising his voice to several octaves, more than necessary ...

A habit that established itself in him 3 years ago. For three years the prince had been victim of the worried war cries of his servant. It all began with the arrival of Yusuke Urameshi's soul to the Reikai. The young adolescent died of an "unexpected" death according to the registers of the Spiritual world. No one expected this delinquent to save the life of a child at the risk of his own, not even the great Enma. This act earned him the respect of many people, including the prince. From that day he became the Reikai detective. And from that day George's screams became more numerous.

Catching his breath the ogre looked up worriedly at his boss.

The young lord quickly put in his drawer the dozen of files he had been studying before the arrival of George and looked up at his servant, impatiently waiting for him to give the reason why he interrupted his work.

"My Prince, we checked the recent data and found that the number of disappearances and deaths has tripled since last month! The spread of this fog has continued beyond the sea-coast. Until then the main affected cities were Tokyo, Osaka, Kobe and Yokohama but recently the islands of Shikoku and Honshu are also subject to these events. It's not all ! Japan seems to not be the only victim, Dalian and Shanghai in China also presented identical signs."

"What?" exclaimed Koenma. Although the young lord expected an acceleration, he did not think that the advance would be done as quickly. It had been more than a month and a half since the news reached him, the Reikai hoped to solve the problem easily but this proved to be easier said than done. He looked up at George again and motioned for him to continue.

«What else?»

The ogre cleared his throat and continued "The origin of the power feeding the fog, as you suspected, would indeed be of demonic origin". At these words the Prince's eyes widened. "Despite the barrier having been put in place it could be possible that a breach was produced. This suggests that the creature behind it is a powerful individual or the second possibility would be that an anomaly in the barrier created by the SDF was not detected. "

"Oh my god ... How could the SDF miss this? Why do these guys get paid if it is to let mistakes like this destroy the humanity? How many times a month they have to check the barrier already? "

"Uh sir ... It's once every 5 years," replied George

A silence settled between the two men, during which they both looked at each other awkwardly in the eyes before being broken by a sudden explosion of the prince.

"What? 5 years! But it's too much! Given the speed of propagation of the cloud I do not give more than 1 year to the Earth to survive this catastrophe. "

"I know my prince but well, we can't do much at the moment and ... there is still a little problem. "

"What else Ogre? All these bad news never end? Are you not going to let me torment myself in peace? "

George swallowed his saliva harshly and responded. "M- Majesty, this last piece of information is also and maybe even more important than the preceding."

To this Koenma frowned and threw his inkstand on his subject "Rah you could not tell it before? Hurry up ogre!". The ogre rubbed the bump that had just appeared on his forehead … God how he hated to be beaten. Since the time he should have been accustomed to this kind of treatments but this was unfortunately not the case. It seemed that every day the prince's blows became more painful. Sometimes George wondered if he shouldn't buy an armor so that he could take the toddler's strokes more easily. With a little luck the prince will hurt himself instead of his employee and will realize that it is useless to hit him. The ogre was brought back to the present situation by receiving this time a book in the face, Koenma was becoming impatient. "Excuse me, your Highness! So yes, according to the report made by Hinageshi and the count of the present deaths, it would seem that one third of the souls that should have been in Reikai were volatilized". After hearing this information the prince would have sworn that stars were dancing around him ... _1 third of the souls disappeared? It's bad, very bad. The balance between Ningenkai and Reikai is ruined. If the news reach my dad he'll kill me !  
_

"Your highness are you okay?"

Koenma shook violently his head and moved George from his path.

"Yeah, George call Ayame immediatly and then goes to Botan at the Imperial Court. Do not answer the questions of any employees, it is a case of force majeure. "

George knew from now on that the prince took the situation very seriously. The reasons? First he used his real name and not just "ogre" and secondly he needed the help of Botan, former assistant of the team of investigators of the spiritual world, also the best ferry girl of Koenma.

Without further waste of time and useless talk the ogre hastened to leave the office of the toddler and to fill the mission that had been given to him.

Koenma stood there sitting on his desk, his hands clasped together, a deep, visible frown on his chubby face.

 _It's not good ... Not good at all. I would not have imagined that things would take this turn so quickly after Yusuke's retirement. It seems that I will need a new team sooner than expected._

His gaze laid on the drawer full of papers he was reading earlier before George's visit. He opened it and took the first file on the pile. At that moment the door opened slowly to reveal an uneasy Ayame.

"Koenma sir, you asked me? George looked agitated "

The toddler smiled softly at her gentle tone and handed her the file. The gaze of the young woman fell on the object and returned to seek an answer on the face of the prince.

"I want you to go get this person Ayame, as soon as possible"

"Very well."

* * *

Botan was pissed. And that was not enough to describe her current mind and emotional state. George had come up to her earlier, frantically mad, a bump on his head, a rectangular trace on his face and he kept telling incomprehensible things. From all that he told her she could only understand "Lord Koenma" "killer fog" "You are asked in the office of the prince" "only hope." It was more or less enough to know that she would still have to save her superior's ass. But the fact that Koenma needed her, again, was not really what had aroused her anger. No, actually, before receiving George's message, Botan was at the Imperial Court. She had been asked by the great Enma Daioh for a confidential meeting of the utmost importance. The King had made the young woman aware of some changes in the treatment of the Spiritual world's affairs. From what he had said no more help coming from a being of demon origin was tolerated. With the construction of the barrier between the three worlds the demonic passage had to be 10 times more controlled than it was at the beginning. From this logic there could be inferred that Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama were no longer options in case of problems that merit settlement. The young deity could therefore renounce the fact of being able to work again one day under the same banner as her former team-mates and close friends. The second news that had troubled her was the fact that the king told her that the prince and him were looking for a new detective team and that the files of eligible candidates had already been grouped, that if she was curious she had to go and see the prince for further explanations and information about these potential detectives. That was not all! Not happy to have to give up her friends and to be put in the ignorance she also had to be the one in charge of the mission to convince the candidates and to test them in order to make the perfect detectives and expert fighters!

Starting with this, one could easily understand the anger of the young woman. _We're going to have a little discussion Koenma-sama._

Botan slammed the door open and searched with eyes burning of animosity the room for a trace of her superior. Her eyes fell on the toddler who was lost in though with his eyes closed.

"Lord Koenma," she began in a dangerous tone, "Can you explain me what is going on? Do you have a valid excuse for what I was told? "

The young prince finally opened his eyes to the sound of the ferry girl's voice and looked at her with the most serious expression. "Botan, I understand that you are agitated by what my father announced to you but the time presses I fear." Seeing the look of her boss and the tension going up the room, the girl knew that she had lost in advance and that all discussions were useless now.

 _Grrr Damn him!_

She sighed "Okay, I'm listening." He motioned her to take a seat in front of him and she did so.

Once settled the young lord cleared his throat and began to count the facts in detail.

"Oh my god ... How are we going to deal with this?" The young prince sighed and folded his arms, fixing the paperwork in front of him with a thoughtful air. "I'm afraid we're going to have to try slowing the progression of the cloud with a few reikai soldiers until you select the new team."

The young woman blinked "Excuse me? You said "you"? You want me to pick the detectives?" He nodded "Exactly, I would have liked to give you a helping hand, but the work requires here, there are a lot of things I have to deal with and I'm afraid I can not handle all of these things at the same time. I have full confidence in you, at the time when you were the assistant of Yusuke you were of great help for him and the others. The many initiatives you have taken have saved the team on several occasions. You're the only one who can handle this problem. "

"Sir, I still have doubts, I'm afraid I can not handle it very well." That was the biggest responsibility that had been given to her for a long time. How was she going to support the detectives at best? How would she manage so many things with so little influence? The prince was more or less at ease, he had plenty of subjects to help and encourage him. But her? As if he was reading her mind the toddler exclaimed, "Do not worry about it Botan! I hired you a first-class assistant for your missions! "

She looked up at her boss curiously. "What do you want- "

At that moment the office door opened slowly, Ayame entered first in the hall and saluted the prince and Botan.

"Botan, happy to see again, Lord, this is the person you asked me to go for."

Botan looked suspiciously at her superior and then turned to the door. After a few seconds that seemed an eternity, a silhouette entered the office with a little chuckle, a light feminine voice.

The deity's eyes became as big as plates and she turned to the prince for an explanation. "Lord Koenma who is that? "

"Botan, I introduce you your assistant, she'll help you from now on. Here's Joho, Joho this is Botan. "

"WHaaaaooo enchanted Botan-sama!" Botan turned to the new apparition at the sound of her shrill voice.

She took her time to study her. The girl in question appeared to be very young, maybe at most 13 years old. She was wearing a light blue kimono and had to be the same height as Yukina. She possessed large gray eyes and long violet hair, the same nuance as Botan's eyes. The girl looked normal to the deity if it was not for the fact that she had the same hairstyle as her, the same broad smile (signature of the head ferry girl) and that she observed Botan intently with stars in the eyes. Joho was definitely normal if one omitted to take into account these apparent details.

The deity swallowed her saliva and prepared to greet her "assistant" before being cut off by an outburst of the girl.

"OH MY GOD BOTAN SAMA! I can't believe I'm in front of you it's amazing! Kyoko and Soijiro are going to be dead of jealousy! "

"Uh who are Kyoko and Soijiro?" Botan asked.

"No importance! You are even better in real than in the pictures! Oh my god oh my god oh my god it's incredible magical genial! I am your biggest fan! I know absolutely everything about you, all your exploits! Whenever you helped Koenma's detectives! Your famous "Bingo Bingo! "Look, I even have goodies! "

 _Goodies? Wait what?_

Joho out of her sleeves of kimono (another point in common with Botan)took a plush and a cushion to the egerie of the young deity. As well as posters, photobooks and a notebook with cats printed on it.

"Well let's see" the other people in the room began to look at her with confused expression as she quietly turned the pages of her notebook.

"Bingo Bingo!". Botan cringed at this impersonation of her.

The girl read her notes "Miss Botan, you have been at Lord Koenma's service for 10 years, your favorite color is pink, your favorite pets are cats, your favorite dish is sushi, your favorite drink is milk. You've never had a romantic relationship since you've been working here. I find it strange though ... How could no one be interested in such a pretty creature? "

Botan blushes to the compliment but shook violently her head.

So she now had as an assistant a child, an unconditional fangirl, a copy-cat and a stalker? Is this a joke?

Joho took off her eyes from the notebook to look at Botan with a silly smile. Koenma decided to intervene at that moment"Now that the presentations are made I suggest you go into Botan's office to start the important work. We can no longer afford to waste time." On this he took out the files from his drawer and handed them to the two girls. Joho hastened to take them before Botan.

"Let me do it Botan-sama!"

Botan sweat dropped and turned to Koenma whispering to him "Koenma sir what does that mean? Who is this girl? What is her actual utility? " He laughed discreetly before replying "Botan this assistant is a first-rate assistant, believe me you will be surprised to see how useful she is." The ferry girl sighed and then turned to Joho. After looking dully at her for a minute she decided to talk "Follow me Joho, we have work waiting for us".

An annihilated Botan came out of the office followed by a girl too much enthusiastic for her own good.

After a while Ayame turned to her boss and asked "Prince, are you sure it's a good idea?" The baby studied her employee with attentive eyes and then decided to answer. "You have read her file, Joho is an exceptional person and a great help for Botan. Apart from her personality her aptitudes have no equal." "If you say so" He smiled and resumed his paperwork.

Meanwhile a new threat stood in the shadows waiting for the right moment to strike.

* * *

Tadaaaaaa here's the first chapter! I know that there isn't a lot of action in this one and that it's seem a little rushed at the end but this is more an "introduction" to what's is going to happen next. I wanted to present the actual plot slowly and surely. Don't forget to review! The second chapter is nearly completed so the gap between the 2 chapters won't be as long as the one between the prologue and chap 1.

 **Joho:** **Wooow Botan-sama is so smart and cool! She knows exactly what she does with her choice of detective! Weirdly the first candidate seems really familiar … Oh my god an attack just happened in Tokyo and it does not look like a terrorist act or a government plot. Would it be possible for a demon to be behind everything? And who is this long-haired man who worries so much the reikai?**

 **Peonyrose:** The first review coming from one of the best writter of the site!Thanks! I'm actually really pleased that you're interested


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own Yuyu Hakusho or any others manga characters that are present in the story. However the OCs are mine.**

 **Enjoy the 2nd chap !**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : _Unexcepted twist_**

* * *

The wind blew weakly, ashes filled the area and debris of buildings formed an apocalyptic landscape. In the midst of the flames there were two silhouettes, two individuals who were neither victims nor saviors but rather those responsible of this sad picture.

"Any news ?" One of the two men's somber voice asked in this chaos.

"Yes, master, it seems that the king and his son have finally decided to act."

A macabre smirk appeared on the beautiful face of the destruction's author. With his hand he began to unravel his hair and wipe the sweat from his forehead. Although he was not human, the heat was not his cup of tea. However, his smile fell after his servant spoke again.

"But unfortunately it's not Yusuke Urameshi they will send, according to our research he is no longer detective because of his origins. The king resigned himself to no longer accept the assistance of our kind. They decided to form a new team composed mainly by these weak humans."

The man clenched his teeth and knocked the wall to his left. The impact was so powerful that the wall gave way and became dust in contact with the ground, dust that finally got carried away by the wind and joined the sinister dance performed by the ashes.

 _Damn_ "I don't care, I want Koenma to send his four slaves as soon as possible. If the prince delays I will end up destroying the cities that Raiun has already covered, starting with Tokyo, the city where the majority of Urameshi's relatives reside." He paused to resume in an amused tone: "Every three days a city will disappear. Send them this message Kage, tell them also that it is their choice whether they want to participate or not but that it's at their own risk."

The man named Kage nodded and disappeared in the polluted air surrounding them, leaving his master alone in the midst of the sad scene.

 _You can't do that to me Koenma,_ thought the mysterious apparition with a frown, _This desire I have to destroy your little ones is too much strong, when the time comes I would have my revenge on you too. I will destroy you all, one by one and I will savor every second of it._

* * *

Botan and her "assistant" Joho walked down the corridor to reach the head ferry girl office. The bluette glanced at the girl walking beside her. Despite the weight of all the records that Joho was carrying, she did not seem to have any trouble moving forward or even trembling. One could almost believe that she held nothing in her hands. Curious Botan cleared her throat and addressed the purple haired girl.

"Hum, tell me Joho, isn't it a little too heavy for you? Do you want some help?"

Joho smiled at her and responded "No, it's fine, Joho-chan is strong ! I don't feel anything."

Botan sweat dropped at the way the girl was referring to her own person. "What the hell are you anyway?" She quickly closed her mouth when she realized what she said and cursed under her breath _S_ _hit_ _I_ _let_ _these_ _words escape_ _my big mounth_ _without thinking._ However, she relaxed a little when she heard Joho's voice.

"A spirit, just like you," the girl replied calmly with the same silly smile she had since they met.

The deity sighed, of course Joho was a spirit, she had felt it from the beginning and then again with the new rules regarding entry and exit into the Reikai there was little chance that Joho would be a human or a demon. "No I mean where do you come from? What kind of spirit are you?" she asked again, this time more politely. Something told her that if she kept being too rude with her the girl would probably crack. And Botan didn't want that to happen, it would compromise the mission they had been given.

"I come from the Yueki! The city where everyone knows all about everything and everything about everyone! As for the type of spirit that I am … I am willing to tell you but promise me not to reveal it to anyone!"

Botan rolled her eyes but decided to accept, she had nothing to lose in any way. "Promised. I swear to not tell it to someone else, if I lie I go to hell".

To that Joho burst out off laughing "What ? you and hell in the same sentence? Ah, that's the best" Botan glared at the younger girl and the latter put an end to her laughter by looking at the divinity with a sheepish grin.

"Well I'm a ... spirit" Botan blinked and leaned a little closer to the girl "Can you repeat?".

Joho sighed and nodded "I am a … spirit" Imitating her way of whispering Botan replied, "Why are you talking like this?" _I mean, we're in one of the quietest corridors_ _of_ _the castle and the only office here is mine._ "Can you raise your voice a little please?"

"Okay, I'm a spy spirit." Botan's eyes widened a little, spy spirits were very rare. Their utility was unequaled, in addition to their wide range of information, they had incredible physical capabilities. Only the king benefited from their services actually and occasionally some Reikai's nobles. The opinion of the deity changed a little about Joho. Maybe at the end she was really going to be useful. _Lord Koenma_ _may be right, she will surely be of great help._

Botan smiled at the girl and then opened the door to her desk. She dropped into her chair and motioned to the purple-haired girl to put the files on the wooden table. The last one executed imediatly.

"Well," began the deity "who's the first on the list ?"

Joho took the first file on the pile and began to read the contents "Hagiri Kaname, 20, a law school student. Born on December 3rd. He is one of the humans who contracted supernatural powers a few years ago. His power is of the psychic type, he already seems to have a good control over his abilities and in … addition he's hot !" she chimed in.

Botan rolled her eyes. No matter how much this guy was "hot", as the younger girl said, it was out of question to give him the job. She had already read his file 3 years ago and she knows that he didn't care about what happens around him, he's the incarnation of the word "vanity". Even Hiei wasn't as proud as him. _And this creep nearly killed me too !_ "Next," she said.

"Hmmm ... Asato Kido, he can immobilize his opponents by walking on their shadow."

"What if the opponent has no shadow? Or that he's in a situation where he can't see his enemy's shadow ?" She asked.

Joho began to scrape her brains out for an answer but could not find any. Botan sighed "That's what I thought, next"

"Kiyoshi Mitarai"

"Nope"

"Yanagisawa-"

"Out of question."

Joho dropped to the ground, the task was far from simple. _We're going to spend an eternity_ _here at_ _this train,_ _maybe_ _worse, we risk_ _to_ _not find anyone._

After what seemed to be an eternity the two girls left the office to head for the Ningeikai. Botan sighed and then let her eyes fall on the files she had in her hand. A satisfied smile crossed her beautiful face. She had finally, after a long debate with her assistant, selected the best candidates. Opening the first folder she began to study the picture again. Her eyes flashed, the girl had a feeling of déjà vu, despite the fact that she had just discovered the face of this new detective. She felt like she had known him for a long time. The deity washed quickly away the feeling and then concentrated on the young man's name. "Ryohei ..." she murmured.

Joho, who since they had left the office was just talking about everything and nothing that came in her mind, turned curiously towards Botan. "Did you say something Botan-sama?" She asked.

The said ferry girl startled by the younger girl's voice emerged from her reverie and quickly closed the file. "N-not at all." She looked at her assistant before resuming her voice. "Do you have the detective's suitcase with you? We will surely need some gadgets to detect the spiritual imprint of the new detectives ". Botan cringed. No matter how many times she tried to convince herself, she still could not get to the idea that she would now have to assist another team, new people with new personalities, will she get on well with them? Will they be qualified enough?

Joho, having noticed that something was troubling Botan, placed a hand on the young divinity's arm, a visible frown on her face. "Botan-sama, are you okay?" The young girl nodded and studied Joho with a smile "Yes I'm fine don't worry, go get the suitcase as I told you, I'm waiting for you in front of the gate."

"Here!" The girl took the object out of her sleeve of kimono. Botan sweat dropped.

"Nice" She said embarrassed. Joho let a laugh escape her lips and began to follow her mistress towards the gate. They both climbed on Botan's oar and crossed the gate.

The journey did not take long, in the space of 5 seconds they finally arrived in the human world.

The younger girl looked around with her eyes widened of astonishment. "Waaaaww" she cried. They had landed over a fairground. On the ground several tents and stands of games and foods were installed. Dozens of children were running around and playing hide-and-seek. Others tried different costumes with the help of their parents. Near the Ferris wheel there were several young couples holding hands and muttering sweet words while waiting for their turn. The atmosphere was perfect, however none of the two girls could hope to enjoy the many recreational experiences. They knew that if they did not complete their mission, this place could be the next target of the recent massacres. Eyes filled with stars Joho circled over the party, she gently went down to a small stable and tried to caress a pony, but her hand crossed the material and the latter pouted.

Botan smiled at Joho's reaction, she knew it was the first time that the purple haired girl discovered a world other than that of the spirits. Her reaction reminded her of herself on her first day of work as a grim reaper. While Joho was observing the surroundings, Botan opened the case to take out the radar. She quickly entered the data of the people they were looking for and started the search. After a few seconds the arrow pointed to a direction. _Takashita street_. Very good, it was close by. The divinity began to advance in the air with her oar and made a sign to her assistant to join her.

"Joho come here! I know where our first detective is."

With a speed that defied that of light Joho joined the head ferry girl. They both set out for their destination.

* * *

People came in and out of the shops. The young high school students left school to joke around with their friends, tell the gossip that circulated and amuse themselves without paying attention to what was going on around them. Other people, however, were more worried and suspicious of their surroundings, with the recent events no more places of the city could give them enough security. These people hurried back to their homes.

In the midst of this crowd was a young man, a priori alone. He walked relaxed and stopped occasionally in front of the shops windows. He reached out to brush with his hand his brown hair falling on his eyes. From the corner of his amber pools he could see some girls watching him intently. When he turned towards them some blushed, embarrassed, while others sent him a few winks without shame. He merely blinked his eyes and got back on the way letting a little sigh escape his lips. Despite the fact that he had become accustomed to this kind of gaze, he still did not understand the attention he received. Putting his useless questions aside, he directed his attention to the ground and let himself plunge into deep reflection. Even lost in his thoughts he still managed to capture a few words that were exchanged around him.

"Did you see the information?"

"Yes, it's really scary I wonder what the real causes are … My grandma doesn't want to quit our home anymore."

"The police are trying to make us swallow that it's a terrorist blow, do you believe this crap? "

"I have serious doubts about it, but what I find even more strange is that it began at the same time as the appearance of this damn fog"

"Maybe it's the end of the world?"

At this immature remark laughter broke out around the young man. He rolled his eyes and quickened his pace. Of course it was not terrorists attacks, he knew it and knew the origin of these events. He had also come to the conclusion that the fog had been tied to it for quite a while, yet he did not feel able to explain his thoughts in details, anyway people would take him for someone who's mad. Since he was young he could see and feel things that people around him could not, he first thought it was his imagination but the more he grew more his senses were developing. He tried to follow therapies and do many medical tests but it proved useless because he was not crazy. With time he just decided to accept this "gift" and this "curse" without talking to his relatives. He had an overflowing imagination, they said. Yes of course. He sighed.

Lately he felt and saw more unusual things in the city. Because of bad experiences by the past he decided to feign ignorance of the existence of these "things", if what was causing the problems discovered that he could see them he will not be able to live a "normal" life. Being tormented by horned beasts was not really his definition of "normal" nor ideal. Especially since lately he was concerned about something else, his heart. Since his youth he has always felt strange pulsations and tingling, the sensations have become more intense and eventually turned into unbearable pain for 4 years. According to his doctor he would have problems with tensions, as precautions they have limited his efforts and forbade him to play sports. However, it was not the prohibitions and the explanation of the risks that he was incurring that prevented him from doing what he wanted. If his heart stopped because he had run too fast and his soul left him then so be it. He was human after all and dying was a natural thing that he did not intend to fight if it came to look for him…

Today he was supposed to stay at home but yet here he is in the midst of a noisy and boisterous crowd in the street of Takashita. The reason he did not respect the doctor's orders this time was that he had still felt something abnormal, he had the presentiment that something terrible would happen here on this street. No matter what it was he was determined to monitor the surroundings and avoid injuries and deaths if possible. Last week he had managed to narrowly save two pupils from a kindergarten class that was on excursion to the park. A sort of specter out of nowhere was almost on the verge to kidnap two little girls who had moved away from their teacher. After the "rescue" the creature tried to take revenge by hurting him from behind. Strangely he felt nothing but made up a scene to not stir up the interest of the thing.

As he continued his walk he began to feel his heart tightening slightly, chills spread on his arms and he trembled. Yes it was close, he was sure and certain of it now. He looked around him attentively and instinctively directed his gaze towards the fountain. At that moment what he felt evaporated. _This bastard_ _plays with me_. The feeling suddenly returned, and with wide-eyed eyes the young man turned to a shop and prepared to go inside when the latter exploded. _And shit._

* * *

The radar went mad as the signal became more intense. Botan frowned and accelerated her oar. _It's not good, not good at all ... What's going on in the end?_ She took an agitated inspiration.

"Botan-sama please can you slow down? I feel like I will throw up »

Unfortunately, Botan was too preoccupied to hear her assistant's desperate cries. It was only after feeling something warm and wet on her hand that she left her thoughts.

"Botan-sama ...". The girl turned and looked at Joho, then hesitatingly let her gaze travel down. With an horrified expression she looked at Joho again. "Joho. What is that ?" She asked slowly, waving her hand full of an orange-colored substance before the nose of the youngest.

"I told you I was going to vomit...". The purple haired spy responded with a pout. She sighed. _Awesome !_

As she was about to reprimand her young assistant, the strange sound of the radar attracted her attention. She grabbed the gadget violently with trembling hands and her eyes widened. "Oh no ..."

The radar beeps were louder and faster but the signal on the screen slowed down, _that meant his life is fading away._ She thought shocked. She became immobile like a statue. _It can be ... Not now._ Without warning Joho, she accelerated abruptly.

"B-Botan-sama what's going on ?". _The future of Ningenkai is dying._ She wanted to answer but refrained from doing so, all hope was not lost, if she hurried there was still a chance to save him. She never let Yusuke down, even when everyone was sure he was going to lose, she always had faith in him and the others, what was prevented her from having that same faith now? Was she already underestimating him? _Yes, you underestimate_ _him_ _,_ replied his inner voice, _because they are only human beings Lord Koenma wants to use as a stop-gap for the loss of_ _The_ _Reikai Tentei, simple toys and pawns used by Enma not to get_ _his hands_ _dirty and_ _for_ _pride of not having recourse to the help of demons. No new recruits can be compared to the old ones. When their time comes and everything calms down they will be thrown away and forgotten._

The divinity shook her head violently. Stop-gap ... Toys ... Was it really the value that the king granted them? She didn't know why she was thinking so suddenly like this. It wasn't like her to be so moody.

Joho felt Botan becoming tense and delicately huged the young woman from behind. She had taken advantage during the absence of her mistress to clean her hand, and could not help noticing how much the divinity trembled. The gesture brought Botan back to reality and she placed her free hand above those of the purple haired girl.

"It's okay," she said simply.

The two girls did not say a word any more and when they looked down the scene that welcomed them both gasped.

A young brown haired man stood there with behind him a few wounded people and 3 unconscious old women. Their attention was warned to the few corpses burned in the midst of destroyed buildings before quickly turning their eyes of this atrocious scene towards the young man in question. He trembled, not with fear but with weakness and fatigue, his energy gradually left his body, but nevertheless he was firm in his posture. Anyone without some kind of spiritual awareness could believe that he was challenging an imaginary creature but in reality he was trying to protect these people from an apparent danger to the eyes of both girls. A demon resembling a giant caterpillar that possessed a black cuirass with magenta spots that lit up strangely. Several clamps and points adorned the body of this monster, horns emerged from the crown of his head. In a blink of an eye the creature became visible to the surrounding people before slowly decomposing under the horrified eyes of the victims.

Before the creature disappears for good Botan would have sworn she have heard a thank you in the air coming from the demon.

Joho sighed a sigh of relief and approached to address the ferry girl when she saw the distant and focused gaze on her face. The young man had just raised his head and stared at the sky. Botan taken aback by these sudden actions tried to fly closer when she realized that the young man was staring at them both through his piercing amber eyes. She gasped when she saw him narrow his eyes and whisper something in the lines of "Who are you?" Before falling to the ground.

At the moment when his body came into contact with the debris scattered at his feet the incessant sound of the radar stopped. A small voice off and a death's-head image appeared on the screen. "Game over" it said. She froze, was it too late? At that moment, before panick takes completely over her senses, she began to realize something. Why did not his soul leave his body? A familiar sensation drowned her senses. That of life. He was alive, of course he clung desperately and was on the brink of death but he did not give up and was still there.

After that all happened very quickly, the ambulance and the firemen arrived. They carried away the wounded and cleared the street. The two spirits were still there, shocked at what had just happened. Botan did not take her eyes from the vehicle in which the young man had been taken, when they started, she followed them.

Joho, who had allowed herself to go and recover, went on with the oldest. After what had just happened she was be too afraid to leave her side.

* * *

The prince was furiously dabbing at the files which had just been laid before him. It would seem that a new accident took place in Tokyo and the deaths did not end.

Koenma sighed when he heard a knock at the door.

"Yes George?" He inquired, annoyed.

"Koenma sir, here are the last files!" The ogre stepped to his master and gently placed the stack of paper on the desk.

"Thank you." Was the simple answer of his boss.

George began to speak again to the toddler when a strange sensation struck him. He began to tremble and looked hesitantly around him, he had the strange impression that he was being watched and that made him self-conscious.

The young prince, having noticed the behavior of his servant, decided to get him out of his reverie. "Is there a problem ogre?"

George jumped in surprise by the sudden intrusion of his master into his thoughts and faced him. He cleared his throat with difficulty to ask then "Lord, don't you feel anything? I-I feel like we're being watched. " Koenma raised an eyebrow and looked at him with a dead panned look.

"But, George, there are only two of us in this office. No one came here before or after you arrive in this office otherwise I would know." He stated.

The ogre pouted and decided to insist, feeling that the sensation was getting stronger. "Are you sure majesty? As an ogre I am more sensitive to this kind of thing! My senses are all the better. Seeing the glare of the Prince, George decided to be silent, he was not ready to be scolded another time or even worse ... to receive the new inkstand of the prince in the face.

After taking a deep breath, the toddler looked at the ogre with a reassuring air in his eyes. "George believe me, there's only two of us here in this room." All of a sudden the lights went out.

"Are you so sure of you majesty?" Asked an unknown and icy voice that neither of the two men recognized.

Koenma clenched his teeth and with a trembling voice shouted "Who are you? " George who had grown petrified with fear and surprise gripped the edges of the prince's desk to use them as support. Absent-mindly he thrust his nails into the wooden material.

"You ought to have a little more confidence in your subjects, don't you think so majesty ?" laughed the intruder.

The more his laughter echoed in the room, the lower the temperature became, which caused the prince to rub his hands frantically to keep himself warm.

Feeling the irritation rising Koenma defied the individual furiously "Show yourself coward instead of trying to intimidate us in the shadows".

A cynical laugh followed by a shrill silence took place in the office. A sweat of cold sweat ran down the face of the young prince, at his side stood George who was a trembling mess. The eyes of the toddler widened when he felt a hand as cold as ice to draw a line on his neck. By impulse he turned abruptly before being pushed on the ground by the intruder.

"Tch and apparently you are the famous prince of Reikai whom many fear, a kid who still sucks on his pacifer and who doesn't even manage to stand on both his legs. Don't make me laugh. "

George, who had been frozen on the same spot since the beginning, hastened to his boss. "Lord Koenma! Are you okay ? "

The unknown man laughed again, which attracted the attention of the pissed off ogre. "And his right-hand man, an ogre who is afraid of his own shadow. I thought however that the ogres were ferocious and courageous, strong and frightening creatures but it does not seem to be the case for that one. The only "quality" he possesses is his hair ... What would you say to endorse a shampoo campaign Huh ? At least you would gain more money than being under the services of this baby. And seriously George? What kind of name is that? "

George felt a pop vein pushing on his head however before he had time to respond Koenma beated him in speed. "Is it to abase us that you put in scene all that? Don't you have something important to do? Because if it's the object of your visit then I must say that you fall greatly in my esteem... Kage »

A gasp of the intruder resounded in the room, which made the prince smirk. "I didn't expect to be caught so fast. Impressive. How did you know?" He said in a sharp voice.

A mocking sound erupted from the prince's throath "Let's say that I know a lot of things. You have 'accidentally' left your demonic energy near the recently created breach. I easily recognized it. Why are you here? "

This time it was Kage's turn to smirk. "My master, one of your old allies who has suffered great injustice from the hand of your little ones, wishes that you send him Yusuke Urameshi. You see this kid is at the origin of his suffering. If you comply with these conditions he will certainly be satisfied and avenged. "

Koenma's eyes widened and he sat up quickly "What! What does he want from Yusuke? Tell your master that it's out of question! I won't give a friend to this psycho. "

With his smirk remaining plastered on his face, Kage's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You are wrong Prince, we are at the origin of all the deaths and destruction in the Ningeikai. If you refuse this is your own choice but my master will not give up easily, he plans to destroy a city every 3 days until your opinion leans on our side."

"H-how dare you?" The prince roared.

"Think about it well, the future of humanity is at stake. By the time you will deploy your forces, my master will already have razed half the land of Earth. " At this moment a violent slamming at the door was heard. Ayame's muffled voice could be heared.

"Koenma-sama are you there? Are you okay ? Koenma-sama! "

Kage chuckled lightly and turned his heels to head towards the darkest corner of the room. The toddler got up quickly and decided to ask the question that would help him discover their new enemy.

"Kage" he began "Who is your master? " The individual sneered before answering with his icy tone of the beginning "It's Itsuki. Shinobu Sensui's past teamate. Does it sound a bell in your head? "

Koenma's eyes widened and before he could add anything else, the lights came back and Kage was gone. The doors of his office opened abruptly to reveal a dozen of scared employees with Ayame and Hinageshi at the front.

"Koenma sir, what happened?" The little redhead girl asked.

Receiving no answers from her boss, except an agitated look, she directed her attention to the ogre trembling at his side. "George?" Again no response.

Ayame hastened to the toddler and shook him so that he could go back to his senses but all she could get was "Where is Botan? "

* * *

"Joho come here!" Exclaimed Botan. She took her assistant by the collar and led her behind the wall where she hoped no one would notice them. The younger girl arranged her kimono and then looked confusedly at the older one.

"But we are spirits! I though no one can see us? "

The deity discreetly watched the hospital's corridor before answering.

"Technically no, but some patients have a very strong spirit awareness. I prefer to nor attract attention, although it is unlikely that these people will harm us." Replied Botan.

"Hum I See ...". The head ferry girl smiled and made up her mind to give the next instructions to Joho when a discussion in the corridor, where the young man's room was, caught her intention.

When she poked her head slightly to see what was going on she gaped. There in the corridor, next to the doctor, was a girl of average height with long brown hair. Seeing the worried expression on the face of the pretty lady and the sound of her familiar voice Botan nearly choked.

"Oh sir please tell me that it's not too serious ! Is Ryohei okay ?"

 _Keiko! What is she doing here?_

"Do not worry, Miss Yukimura, your cousin is recovering very quickly, it's almost a miracle. His heartbeat seems stable at the moment and I think that by tomorrow he will be able to go home. He's a really sturdy boy ".

Keiko sighed of relief and sat on the bench. "He is decidedly extremely stubborn ... You had forbidden him to go out today and he had to disobey ... And this accident couldn't happen in another place or at an another time. I was so worried "

The doctor's gaze softened. "You seem to care very much about him. We are still going to make some diagnosis and we will send you a phone call to pick him up tomorrow morning. If we are still alive by then!" The man laughed when Keiko sweat dropped at his sense of humor.

The reality struck Botan… Keiko. Ryohei. Cousin. Yukimura. Yeah of course. How did she not think about it earlier? _That's why he was so familiar in the photo!_ She realized.

She was brought back to the present situation by the voice of Joho.

"Botan sama? What are we doing now ? Hey! Ouhou ~ ".

The said deity shook her head and gazed worriedly at the purple haired spirit before her. _Oh my god ... How am I going to handle this now? Keiko will not forgive me for bringing one of her relatives into something like this! How will I explain to her without attracting Yusuke's wrath too? It was not even my fault, but that of Lord Koenma! He's the one who offered me Ryohei's file!_

It did not take long for Joho to understand what was troubling Botan. Keiko was friends with her and Ryohei is Keiko's cousin. She knew it but considered it was not very important to warn her about it when she choosed him. But maybe she made a mistake ... Perhaps she should have given her that information. However what was done was done, they had now to go convince Ryohei ... A task that didn't look very simple in view of the circumstances.

The little girl glanced at the corridor. It seemed that Keiko and the doctor had left. _Perfect._ She placed her delicate hand on Botan's shoulder, who was lost in her thoughts, and announced her.

"Botan-sama, there is no one in the way now, let's act before the doctor comes back." The bluette looked up to the purple haired girl and nodded. "Ok let's go" With caution the two girls headed for the door and passed through it.

They observed the dark room carefully to spot the patient's bed. Joho sighed

"It seems that he has fallen asleep ... what do you propose? "

"Maybe we should wait for him to wake up and hide here in the meantime. We can not do much for n-" But before Botan finished her sentence she was cut off by a new voice.

"Who's here ?"

Surprised, the two girls jumped up and hugged each other.

Ryohei was trying desperately to get into a sitting position but without success. After a few attempts he gave up and fell back on the mattress. "I don't like to repeat myself, who are you?" He asked in a weak voice.

The deity calmed down a little and cleared her throat "Yukimura Ryohei ... H-how to say it. I was sent to you to ... "she trailed off her sentence.

"To ?" He repeated.

Botan was at loss of words, it was the first time in her whole career that she found herself in this state ... How was she going to say it? Eh hi my boss who is a baby wants to hire you to save the world! It's the goddess of death! Do you feel like to join us? Before she could develop more, Joho cut her off.

"Yukimura Ryohei, we are reignens. My name is Joho and she is Botan-sama, goddess of death. We were sent by our great master, Prince Koenma, son of the king of the Spirit World to solicit your help. Our goal is to make you the new detective of the Reikai, we want you to become the successor of Yusuke Urameshi " At the mention of Yusuke, the young man's eyes opened. She continued. "Your role is simple; you must, with our help and our research, solve affairs of supernatural nature and beat those who threaten the human population. Your understanding, your sense of observation, your spiritual energy resources and your enormous sensitivity make you the ideal candidate. Of course you will not be alone, as I said Botan-sama and I will even help you in your adventure, other detectives will also join you but in the meantime you are the first one we have been able to spot. There are three more. "She sighed" So we're here to solicit your help, without you the mission will be very difficult. We've gone through a lot of trouble to find you, we also thought we lost you today, but ... it seems you're more sturdy than you look. " The girl turned to her mistress and flashed her a bright smile.

Botan remained speechless after Joho's perfect and effusive explanation. _She_ _impresses_ _me more and more …_ The two young girls focused their attention on the handsome young man. He seemed troubled ... It was not a surprise, anyone would be in total chaos after receiving so much information.

However, other than the current mission, Botan was concentrating on something else :The likeness of Ryohei with Keiko.

If she was told that they were twins she would believe it. As he straightened up gently to sit down, this time with more ease, she studied his features. His eyes were of a warm and beautiful amber shade. He had beautiful brown and bright hair that appeared to be really soft. She involuntarily let her eyes traveling on his bare chest, but she regretted it as soon as she heard his voice echo in her ears.

"Like what you're seeing?" He asked teasingly.

Blood rushed to her face and she huffed outrageously. "I do not see what you're talking about !" She spatted.

For the first time since they met she heard him laugh, his laugh was light and weak considering his condition but it reassured her a little. He winced and the two girls ended up by his side to help him. However, being spirits, their hands passed through Ryohei's arms. At that the 3 of them made eye contacts and exploded with laughter. It did them good to laugh a little after a day like this, even if the object of their amusement was futile and mundane.

As Joho began to speak again, rushed footsteps were heard near the door. The two spirits left the bed as the door bursted open to reveal 2 men with awkward expressions on their face. One of them was the doctor they had seen earlier and the second, bigger and orange hairde was very familiar to Botan.

 _Kuwabara!_

The said boy approached the young man's bed precipitately and gently straightened him "Ryohei is everything all right? We heard you laughing."

Ryohei, a little more at ease, answered Kuwabara. "Don't worry, I'm okay Kazuma." He coughed "I was just making a pretty funny dream, nothing more" he looked up at his friend with the most innocent smile possible. Kuwabara seemed to have some doubts but decided to believe the boy's sayings, after all it was a perfectly honest person, at least that's what he believed.

"My My You seem to have recovered a little bit my boy. Let me examine your back. "The doctor approached Ryohei and began to occult him. "If it hurts you have to say it okay? ". The young man nodded.

When Botan raised her eyes from the scene before her to concentrate on Kuwabara, whom she had not seen for a long time, she noticed something strange. He looked straight, past Ryohei and the doctor, it would almost have been said that he was staring at her and Joho ... That he looked at them with an expression impossible to read. Wait it was not possible that he could see them right? They were in their spirit form, no one could see them apart from someone very sensitive spiritually ... When she realized her mistake she slapped her face. How could she forget that? Kuwabara is one of the people of the strongest spirit awareness she knew. It was normal that he can see them!

She smiled embarrassed at her friend and rubbed her head by murmuring an excuse. Kuwabara just looked at her with a dead panned look.

When the occultation was over, the doctor apologized and left the room leaving the 4 young people alone. Ryohei looked curiously at the tall young man

"Kazuma do you need something? " he asked.

"Botan ..." was the only answer he gave.

The brown haired narrowed his eyes and resumed "Kazuma you ..." following his gaze he understood. _He can see them too._

Botan swallowed hard her saliva before replying "Hey Kuwabara-kun! Long time no see ~ How are you? "

"Fine and you ... But what are you fucking doing here? Sneaking on a sick boy? And why is there a mini Botan behind you? "

Her face turned red of rage "What! Of course not ! Who do you think I am to do that? And this "mini Botan" as you say has a name, Joho! ".

The said girl saluted him "Hello!"

Kuwabara directed his perplexed gaze for a brief moment towards Joho before turning around, embarrassed towards Ryohei.

"Hum Ryohei, do not pay attention to what I was saying ... I repeat a Shakespeare piece nothing else!"

The young man raised an elegant eyebrow to the carrot top _Shakespeare?_ "Kuwabara I can see them too you know," he stated "And no they didn't come with perverse thoughts at least that's what I feel, their intentions are purely innocent and in relation to an important business."he added with a smile.

Botan nodded thankfully to Ryohei before turning to Kuwabara. After a few moments a 'genius' idea took place in her head. "Kuwabara-kun! I am willing to explain the purpose of our visit, however promise to help us! I beg you Kuwabara!" She pleaded.

Taken aback by her outburst Kuwabara nodded confused "Promise."

-20 min of explication later -

" Oh my God ... " _That's the reaction we all got_ _from_ _what I see ..._ Thought Botan "I still cann't believe it ... But do you know at least that Ryohei has serious health problems? He almost lost his life today because of his heart illness. "

"Actually Kazuma," Ryohei interrupted. "It was not because of my heart that I found myself here."

Kuwabara looked at him with a dumbfounded expression "What are you saying here? "

Joho interrupted them "He defied a demon this afternoon, a big one"

The orange haired boy looked at her then at the boy next to him in pure amazement "How?"

Ryohei's feature saddened "I don't know ... He just felt sad and devastated, I felt like he did not want to do what he did ... I understood what he was trying to say in some ways and we have come to an "arrangement"" He swallowed his saliva. "I killed him by letting him sucking me out of my vital energy," he said.

All the people in the room looked at him surprised.

Kuwabara, as usual was the first to break the silence "Aspiring your vital energy? Is not that a big risk? "

"Um I understand the situation better now." They all turned to Botan"This type of demons have a vital energy and demonic resources very concentrated. By their nature their organism is programmed only to receive an energy of this type. The energies of spiritual and human type, by virtue of their purity, cause self-destruction in the sullied bodies of these demons."

Understanding flashed accross their faces. "I see ... I'll need this information! It could be useful, "Joho exclaimed.

But before one of them could add anything else, a sound emerged from the side of the two girls. "Botan is it the ..."

She sighed "Yes it's my communicator." She took the object out of her pocket and opened it. Ryohei and Joho were observing the gadget like kids who just discovered something out of the ordinary. The frightened face of Prince Koenma appeared on the screen "Botan it's horrible! "

"What is it Lord Koenma?"

He gulped "Itsuki ... Sensui's past ally, his back"

Kuwabara nearly jerked "What! But I thought that bastard was lost in a black hole forever? How did he find a way back ?"

Ryohei sweat dropped "Kazuma please make less noise, we're in a hospital in the middle of the night remember …"

"Kuwabara?" Exclaimed the toddler.

Botan, recovering from her shock resumed her words "But how is this possible? I thought he was stuck with Sensui's corpse in another dimension ... How did he escape? "

"That's what I'm wondering! Today he sent one of his subordinates to threaten us, he said he wanted Sensui's assassin to be handed over to them ... Otherwise he would destroy a new city every three days. Millions of people are going to lose their life if we don't hurry ... We must try to delay him Botan at all costs!"

All the people in the room looked at each other anxiously. This guy was crazy.

"I deduce that he is responsible of the recent events ?" asked Kuwabara.

"Excatly, he used a demonic fog, Raiun, to increase the number of deaths and absorb a part of the souls. This fog is alive if one believes the data I could find. The only way to destroy it would be to freeze it and disintegrate it through a combination of different types of energy. I would have tried to do it with the members of the SDF but they only use the Reignen energy. If we succeed in disintegrating it, we can hamper Itsuki's evolution." He swallowed his saliva nervously "Kuwabara, given our current situation you would be of great help".

Botan smiled "I had thought about asking him for help in your back too."

The Lord sighed and returned her smile "See? I told you that you were made for this role but you doubted Botan ... You should learn to love yourself more."

Joho and Ryohei looked at each other and smiled as well.

"Koenma-sama," the boy started "am I officially detective? You really think I would be up to it? That I could replace Yusuke?" True to be told Ryohei admired his cousin Keiko's boyfriend, he loved his courage, his humor, his strength and determination. He had qualities that the latter would have liked to possess.

The toddler remained silent before replying "What I said to Botan also applies to you Ryohei, trust in yourself. I would not have chosen you if you were weak and useless, actually you're really far from being a useless boy ... You have a gift that no one else has and that's what will help you to triumph. You must start the mission tomorrow with the help of Kuwabara. Joho I sent you the directions to take and our estimations of where the next attack will take place. After that you will have to look for the second detective immediately. And Kuwabara! I count on you to hold the others in the dark and not reveal anything ... It would make problems. The only reason you're allowed to help is because you're human."

The said boy frowned and nodded determinatly "I understand. "

"You must all do low profile, Itsuki's assistant, Kage, is a shrewd and insightful person. However he can be a little bubble headed and leave his aura and energy apparent accidentally. You would recognize it quite easily, a level B-2 energy. "

"B-2?"

"Yes" responded Botan "This is a new classification that was developed a year ago, I'll explain it later. Now we should all rest, tomorrow will be tiring."

They all nodded "Yes! " She then ended her communication with Koenma and motionned Joho to wait for her.

When Botan was the only one left in the room with Ryohei, the latter stopped her. "Botan-san wait." She turned to face him "Yes?"

He gulped "What the prince, Koenma, meant by Kuwabara is the only one whose help is accepted because he's human? The other detectives, including Yusuke, were not?" Botan frowned slightly ... How is she going to make him understand?

"It is complicated. I could explain it to you another day but for now it's not the most important thing you have to worry about. Now rest well Ryohei, let your questions rest in an another side of your mind and allow the sleep to take you."

He chuckled lightly "I would never have thought that the grim reaper would look so innocent. You're not threatening at all". He then lied down on his bed.

As she was about to answer him a soft snoring reached her ears. _He falls asleep quickly ..._ she felled to the floor. "Good night ~" the deity whispered softly before passing through the door and joining Kuwabara and Joho who were arguing over a chocolate bar. _I don't think we'll be able to rest again… The story isn't over from what I see._

* * *

 _Chapter 2 finished ! He was way longer than the 1st haha XD From now we can say that the introduction part is more or less finished as well. Anticipate the next chapter ! I actually got a lot of ideas for the future adventures of the team. Don't forget to review_

 _ **Kuwabara : So I'm back to my spirit detective status ... Well not really but kind of. I'm now the Reikai Tentai monitor Kuwabara Kazuma ! This Kage guy is a real cree and why is he doing disturbing waves with his fingers ? And I swear I want to punch in the face this second detective and his minions, they're giving quite a tough time to Botan and Ryohei ! In the next chapter The Swordsman.**_

 **Peonyrose :** _Thank you ! It's really encouraging really ! Yes Joho is quite unique, you'll see and learn more of her soon. I was just being honest !_


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I don't own Yuyu Hakusho or any others manga characters that are present in the story. However the OCs are mine.**

 **Long time no see ! How long has it been, 8 months ?**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : _The Swordsman_.**

* * *

The park was almost empty, there were not many people in this cold december morning. An elderly couple huddled together while keeping a careful eye on a small child feeding the birds. The couple's eyes softened as they heard the boy's happy little laugh. Relaxed, they looked into each other's eyes and felt like they were both alone in the world. Gently, they came closer to each other and prepared to exchange a kiss of affection but a huge and sudden noise startled and made them widen their eyes.

The pigeons, who a minute before seemed so reassured despite the presence of the old couple and the child, flew away quickly, terrorized. Surprised, the little boy lost his balance and fell at the feet of his grandparents. The sound harsh and strong happened again and their terrified eyes made their way to the source of the problem.

"Wow I didn't imagine that a Shinigami's sneeze was so … Intense ! " exclaimed uncertainly a purple haired girl.

"Shut up Joho ..." responded the girl sitted besides her who's hair color was as strange as the other one.

The couple's faces fell, realizing that what had frightened them was actually just two teenage girls who were quite …. strange for the matter. The child blinked, confused by the unusual nicknames of the two girls, like seriously what the hell was a "Joho" and "Shinigami"?

Botan sank deeper into the bench and brought her knees to her chest in an attempt to warm herself up. It was the first time she experienced such a sensation because of the cold, was it because she was in human form? Yet she has already spent winters with her former teammates and had never been in such an unpleasant situation. What she felt was similar to an ice blade pointed in the back. It was horrible and the young spirit suspected that there was a darker truth to it than a simple cold snap.

Sighing, Botan looked at her young assistant who, despite her efforts, was struggling to keep her eyes open. The face of the deity contracted into an annoyed expression, thinking back to it they could not have a good night's sleep as they deserved and why? Because Kuwabara did not lose his habit of always provoking an argument for silly things and obviously Joho was as simple-minded as him. 2H of potential sleep were wasted for a dispute resolving around a candy bar, not to mention another hour lost to drive the guy home.

Frustrated, she buried her head in her arms, she did not want to think about that or the exchanged blows. _I understand a little better where does Hiei's disdain for Kuwabara come from ... When he starts it he does not shut up. What an imbecile._

She sighed loudly and looked up at the clock in the distance. 8:54 am... They already had about 35 minutes of delay ... 35 min of potential sleep ruined. Botan dropped her head and as she was about to get up heard a beep from her purse. _What now?_ She made a move towards her bag to take the damn device but Joho, who had not given any sign of life for at least 10min, was faster at the task.

"It's Kuwabara, he says _I apologize for being late but Keiko was harder to convince than expected, we go to the bakery and we're there in 10min. PS: need something in particular?_ "

Botan rolled her eyes and let an amused smile creep on her face. Oh yes Keiko, given her maternal instinct it was clear that it would be difficult to get out of nowhere and say "Hello Keiko! Your cousin had an accident yesterday so I take him out today for a walk in a not very safe neighborhood in search of a dangerous guy! That's not a problem, right? " No, it was definitely not going to happen.

The brunette was very protective of the people she loved, seeing them hurt, especially when they were involved in the other 2 worlds' affairs, was unacceptable to her. Joho's voice made her leave her thoughts

"Botan are you sure Keiko has swallowed Kuwabara's lies? He is not very credible … nor creative by the way. "

Botan noticed Joho's discomfort in pronouncing the name of the red-head. She did not really like him. There was no doubt about that.

"Well ... He may not be very good when it comes to do anything but make girls' heart flutter ..." Botan paused seeing Joho's disgusted reaction to "heart flutter". He she honest with herself, the blunette too wasn't comfortable with using that expression to describe Kuwabara's clivhé pickup lines "But... Keiko really trusts him and knows that he has no ill intentions. He is not one to endanger people, friends or enemies. His heart is pure."

The young spy was about to say something when she was interrupted by a loud and familiar voice.

"Who has a pure heart?"

The population of the park, which since the first incident had multiplied, turned to the four young people.

The two girls sweat dropped.

"I thought I asked you to wait under this tree," the tall redhead exclaimed angrily, pointing at a large oak tree stripped of its leaves a few feet away from the bench.

"Well tree or not you found us." Botan bent a little to get a better view of Ryohei. The brunet had his hands in his pockets, standing behind Kuwabara. He nodded towards the two spirits and gave them a polite and sincere smile.

"Good morning."

Ryohei had at first glance a calm and imperturbable appearance. However the vivacity of his gaze and his innocent face were similar to Keiko, one could easily think that these two there were twins. And to add more to this, his Reikai's file describes him as someone who could act quite sensitive and childish when his impotence was brought in a discussion but extremely nice and selfless with most people. He was indeed an unpredictable and special one.

Both girls bowed simultaneously "Morning"

Attention once again focused on Kuwabara. "You did not answer my message so I brought you the same thing as me and Ryohei, waffles. There, eat it while it's still hot"

Joho let out an amused laugh while grabbing a waffle from the package"Okay mum".

The redhead scowled at her and Botan, anticipating another quarrel, felt like tearing her hair but she was quickly reassured seeing Kuwabara smile tenderly at the little Joho.

"Whew " she whispered. She, in turn, took a pastry and resumed her place on the bench, making room for the two newcomers. A relaxing silence took place between the four of them while they were savouring their improvised breakfast.

But every peaceful moment had to end, Ryohei was the first to break the silence "Well then, Miss Botan, Miss Joho, I think you have some explanations to give us about our mission today."

The girls exchanged a look. In fact the situation was serious, the peaceful calm in which Tokyo was plunged foreshadowed the worst, the enemies were preparing something, they were certain of it. Joho was the first to speak.

"Last night, Koenma told us about the identity of our current enemy, do you remember?"

The two young men nodded resolutely, a hard expression on their features.

She continued, "We have four major problems to solve as quickly as possible: Kage's incapacitation, finding the second detective whose power could be of great help, destroying Raiun, the demonic cloud, and find how Itsuki could infiltrate the Human world"

"And those before the end of the 3-days period Itsuki gave us, before he decides to destroy Tokyo" Botan finished.

Kuwabara then spoke "What information do we have about this detective and Kage at the moment?"

"Well, according to the informations Koenma-sama sent to Joho yesterday … Kage is Itsuki's right hand man. He is a B-2 type demon, so he is at a level that would allow him to copy the aura of a weak spirit or even make his spiritual imprint indistinguishable for a few minutes, which is more than enough to perpetuate a powerful attack before destabilizing a stronger opponent."

Both mens eyes widened "There is no way to anticipate an attack of this kind?"

"A priori no, only demons and class B fighters can see through these abilities," Joho replied. "Note that a demon of this type only uses his special powers against stronger opponents, when he is weaker he does not really see the utility. Kuwabara being a higher leveled fighter than him will cause some complications ... "

"So he would have to face a B level or someone weaker to be easily located ..." Ryohei concludes. At that moment a question came to his mind "What is my level?"

Surprised Botan stared at him uncertainly. _It's true I wonder what his level is at the moment ... Knowing that he has not yet undergone training he must not be very strong or have a good grip of his spiritual energy ..._

Ryohei had a gift and power out of the ordinary but that was not enough to place him high on the standings.

Joho's little voice tore the deity out of her thoughts. "A level E … Maybe D-0 if you consider the enormous amount of spiritual energy that your body contains, however I'm not sure of it, you can't really control it yet."

The brunet fell to the ground at the shocking revelation of the little spirit causing everyone to stare at them again "I didn't imagine being so weak."

Kuwabara gently tapped his back in an attempt to comfort him a little "All the great legends have a difficult start, you don't have to worry about that. I am the living example of it !"

"You're far from being a legend Kuwabara..." the purple-haired girl murmured "I've never heard of you at Yueki."

"The opinion of a lost one-horse town like your city is of little importance, my dear Jojo." he brushed her off haughtily.

"It's JOHO!"

"Whatever."

A vein popped at Botan's forehead but she decided to calm down and interrupted them "Okay children, so now we're going to stop those childish arguments and get on the way to the fairground where the next attack will probably take place. We will divide into two groups, one of them will go keep an eye on the potential victims and the other team will start researching the second detective."

"Shouldn't we take care of Kage and Raiun first?" asked a surprised Ryohei.

"We, currently, can't do anything against Raiun without the help of the second detective. Kage is the one who feeds and controls this cloud, his power is, according to the informations collected, similar to the new potential detective."

"I see ... So we have to go now, what do we do?"

Botan thought for a moment "You're still recovering from yesterday fight so I think it would be wise for you to come with me to find our new ally. Kuwabara !"

Hearing the deity call his name, the fellow turned to her with a questioning look.

"I think it's time to use your powers again, take Joho with you and go to the fun fair."

"WHAT !?"

The blue-haired girl sighed, "You heard what I said, Joho I'm counting on you, show us what you got and please make an effort ... No arguments, okay ?"

Both interested were glaring daggers at each other before turning to Botan ... Time was running out so there was no way for the girl to come back on her decision. They sighed loudly and nodded resignedly. It could not be as bad as they imagined right?

After taking from the deity a communicator, both left to fulfill their mission quietly damning their current situation.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" asked Ryohei worriedly.

"Yes, Kuwabara is a powerful warrior and Joho has proven herself to be smarter and more useful than she looks ... I'm sure they'll do better than us, or at least I hope."

The young man shook his head "So ... Do you know where our second detective is?"

The deity turned to her partner and pulled out of her coat pocket the same radar she had used yesterday. Ryohei inspected the object with curious and uncertain eyes. He was taken by surprise when the device suddenly turned on and a voice came out of nowhere: "Configure the search filters".

A little laugh escaped Botan as she pulled out of her bag a gray folder.

"What is it ?"

"The file of our future ally: Li Wei Hui, 19, orphan, disciple of the Akiyama temple located at 4km from here."

The young man frowned, "Akiyama ... It's a temple of swordsmen, which means that this guy is already introduced to the art of combat … He's certainly stronger than I am." He inconsciously whispered the last part.

The deity nodded "Indeed, it already takes us a thorn from our foot !" She stopped seeing the dark look that Ryohei had just launched at her "Oh don't worry! I didn't say that to offend you!"

He shook his head with an apparent scowl on his face and set off "Whatever ... let's go."

Botan sweat dropped at his behavior and accelerated to catch up with her partner _What a baby, he's just as sensitive as Yusuke ..._ However something caught her attention and she stopped.

 _What was this?_ She thought warrily as she looked behind her to a dark alley. _I'm sure I felt something unusual on that side …_

After a few seconds barking was heard and a dog came out of the alley pursued by his master trying desperately to catch him.

She watched deadpanned the guy running after his pet. _Oh, that was just that?_

A car noise brought her back to reality and she realized that she was in the middle of the road and was causing a traffic jam. With the grace of a drunk man she rushed to cross the road and join Ryohei, who was watching her in embarrassment.

"What happened to you Botan? Did you see anything unusual ?" he asked confused.

The ferry girl, even though she could not shake the feeling, lied to him "No, my imagination surely played tricks on me, ha ha."

The young man pondered for a moment if he should push further the issue but he decided to stop there despite his doubts. It was obvious something happened but he couldn't force her to talk about it.

Oblivious to what was watching them, the two young people hurriedly headed for the train station to get to the Akiyama Temple.

* * *

"These idiots have a guard even lower than their boss huh." Mocked a sinister voice.

The strange apparition rose from the bench and narrowed its eyes to the direction in which Botan and Ryohei left. "They know too much about you Kage ... I told you to be careful though." A second voice coming from a pendant hanging around the demon's neck remarked.

Kage took a brisk breath and looked down at the source of the voice.

"Itsuki-sama ... I-"

"I do not want to hear your excuses which, obviously, will not help or make any difference to me" a pause "I'll give you another chance to prove yourself. This is now or never. Koenma and his pawns seem to have taken seriously my warning about the 3 days delay ... And as I expected they will not deliver me Urameshi and will try to stop Raiun with their weak little arms."

"I will _not_ let them do it" Kage replied his voice trembling.

A macabre laugh "Oh, I'm sure of it my dear Kage, you would not want to finish like your predecessors." Itsuki sighed "However do not underestimate them, this Botan has a lot of experience and was a major factor for the many victories of the 4 former detectives, plus Kuwabara, despite his foolishness, is a dangerous opponent. The other two, Joho and Ryohei, although harmless for the moment, are certainly hiding a worrying potential, be careful."

The demon nodded at no one in particular "I'll be careful sir"

"Oh one last thing, do not forget the seal."

Kage's eyes widened and before he could answer, his pendant lost it's life.

 _The seal ..._ A dangerous smirk took place on his face. He retracted his hand from his pendant and start to do circle movements in the air with his fingers until a small cloud appeared above his palm. He ate it and with that he disappeared into the air in pursuit of the detectives.

* * *

Large gray eyes widened at the sight of all these attractions and delicacies, fillets of saliva flowing on the delicate features of the little spirit.

"It looks so cool and tasty... Oh Kuwabara we can try that too please!"

The said red-head looked away from the hot chocolate he was savoring and glared at Joho who was restless facing him.

"Joho, you'll get sick if you swallow anything else, finish your strawberry millefeuilles !" he ordered.

The little deity pouted and sat down, disdainfully observing the rest of her cake. "I don't want it anymore ... It's not as good as it looked in the end ... I want a candy apple!"

Kuwabara gritted his teeth. "Are you kidding me? It's the third time you've told me the same speech! First you wanted chips, then a cotton candy and then this cake! And now you want a candy apple !?"

The people present all curiously directed their stares towards the pair following Kuwabara's outburst.

"Kuwabara everyone is watching you," Joho whispered.

"Whose fault is it ?" was his grumpy answer.

The girl rolled her eyes and watched the people go by and the families have fun, it reminded her of the days she spent with her parents and friends back at Yueki.

Despite the fact that it had not been long since she had left them, she already missed them a lot.

Noticing the change in his partner's behavior and the sadness on her face, the redhead sighed loudly and held out his hand to Joho while standing up.

Joho, surprised by his actions, gave him a questioning look.

He sighed again and smiled at her sheepishly "Come with me, I'll buy you your candy apple. But this is the last time I warn you, you dwarf!"

Seeing his kind gesture, the young spirit gave him a shy little nod and took his hand. She lowered her head embarrassed so that he could not notice the flush on her cheeks, she did not want him to think she liked him. Even if that would be lying to herself ... She was starting to see him as a big brother figure, his way of caring for her despite her hurtful remarks made her feel moved. While walking to the candies stand she observed him discretly trying to read him out ... He was nice and quite cool if you did not take into account the fact that he looked like a macaque. But she would never admit it to him.

She chuckled and as she was about to apologize she felt a dangerous presence close to them. Her eyes burning of animosity were quickly directed to the Ferris wheel, _over there ..._

Joho felt Kuwabara's hand tighten around hers as she met the redhead's concentrated gaze. The expression on his face was serious and grave, there was no doubt, he too had felt the demonic presence on the big attraction's area.

Taking a deep breath he shrugged "I think your apple will be for later, it doesn't matter right?"

 _What an imbecile_ she thought with a smile "Of course not, work is calling us"

With that they quickly went to the attraction, the candy apple could wait.

* * *

"So we're going to climb all those stairs ? Is it a joke !?"exclaimed Botan.

Ryohei's shoulders fell as he nodded to his teammate. "It seems that indeed, the temple is at the top of this staircase …. that never ends." He watched the area carefully, hoping to find an elevator or some other gentler way to get to Akiyama, but without success. His attention was now directed to the deity who accompanied him. Botan was mumbling some incomprehensible words under her breath, but one thing he was sure of, she seemed determined to give a piece of her mind to the managers of the place. He sweat dropped.

The brunet was too, far from being delighted to have to go all the way to reach his destination, to tell the truth he was not an athlete, he also had a really low tolerance to pain and a weak stamina even if he did not show it. However, he pretended not to be particularly disturbed by the task that presented itself to them, it was mostly a question of pride ... He did not want the girl to think of him as being even weaker than what she thought already.

So without saying a word more, he set off towards the temple. After a few moments he heard hurried footsteps behind him.

"Wait, don't leave without me!" exclaimed the ferry girl.

A soft smile appeared on his face while waiting for his partner to catch up with him. Suffering together was better than alone after all.

-15 minutes and 690 steps later-

"I feel like my soul is going to leave my body … if it's even possible." sighed an exhausted Botan.

The deity dropped to the ground and stood motionless, pretending to be dead.

Ryohei imitated her actions and let his head rest against a dusty space while trying to imagine being in his bed. However he did not meet any success. Feeling unconfortable because of the hardness of the stone against his sides and the coldness of the air he sat down and squeezed his stomach tightly as he heard his gurgling stomach.

"What time is it ?" he asked in despair.

Botan raised her head and checked her watch lazily "11:40 am, it's been almost 20 minutes since we started our climb."

The brunet sighed loudly and glanced back. _At this rate we have another 30 minutes ..._ _Damn the one who built these damn stairs!_ He raged internally. _This is the last time I challenge my doctor's opinion._

He nevertheless decided to pluck up his courage and continue their journey, he could not let his weakness show too much. The guy wasn't one to lost his temper easily.

He reached for the girl's hand who grabbed his languidly. However, she stopped suddenly and, caught by surprise, he almost lost his balance.

Ryohei quickly turned to Botan "What's happening?" he asked worriedly. The spirit's eyes were wider than plates and her mouth slightly open. When he put his other hand on her shoulder, she finally talked.

"Oh yeah, why didn't I thought about it earlier ... What a fool I am!" the ferry girl exclaimed dissappointed at herself.

"Huh ... what are you talking about?" he looked at her with a lost expression marrying his features.

Suddenly a smile illuminated the deity's beautiful face and with a snap of fingers an oar appeared in her left hand. "Bingo Bingo"

Sweat dropped from the detective forehead as he studied confused the long and singular object "What is that."

"That thing is an oar of course," she replied mockingly, "I use it to travel on a daily basis".

He raised an elegant eyebrow, still confused. "Shouldn't it be a broom ?"

"Witches use brooms, ferry girls use oars. It is related to the Styx River, do you navigate with a broom?"

When no answers came out of her partner's mouth, Botan decided to brush off the discussion "That's what I thought." She climbed on her oar and left a place for Ryohei.

"Hurry up!"

The brunet frowned and looked away "This thing doesn't inspire me too much trust, besides I'm not tired to the point of letting you carry me."

The ferry girl looked at him puzzled _What's wrong with him? This guy is confusing, now he's acting like a_ … Oh. Her minded flashed back to his personality description. She almost forgot he was a weird one. The deity let an amused smile creep on her gentle features. "Good, if you take it that way ... See you at the top!"

While watching his teammate take flight towards the temple, Ryohei dropped to the ground, the desperation taking over him. "Why didn't I kept my big mouth shut?".

After what seemed forever, the young man crossed the last step. He threw himself on the grass and took great inspirations. He turned to find himself on his back and tried hard to open his eyes. However all he saw was a blinding light. _What … Am I dead ?_

At that moment he felt a presence near him.

"You managed to go all the way without the help of anyone, congrats I'm impressed."

"Who are you, B-Botan ?" he asked, his mind still full of confusion.

The young deity observed him dumbfounded before confirming his suspicions "Huh … Yes it's me". The boy seemed to be in a secondary state, or at least he was not quite conscious.

"I didn't imagine that it was at my end that I was going to see you again … I'm still grateful nevertheless" he let out a loud sigh.

No, he was definitely going nuts.

"Okay … Now if you could get up and come with me-" she was cut short and grabbed furiously her ponytail, annoyance starting to grow more on her.

"Botan I don't understand … If I'm dead and my soul has to leave my body, how is it that I can't move, am I not supposed to be free ?"

 _What even …_ "Ryohei you're not dead, get up." she started to shake him but his condition did not change. "Hey, get up !" she pocked him violently on the sides hoping to elicit a reaction.

"Botan I feel so much pain and I'm so tired … Am I doomed to take my weakness with me even in the other world ?" he asked his voice laced with despair, enough to make anyone tear up … But she wasn't "anyone", especially when her partner was going crazy.

 _Okay you asked for it_. She materialized her baseball bat and prepared to slam it on Ryohei's forehead. This time, however, she got a satisfactory reaction.

The young man quickly opened his eyes and firmly grasped the bat before the hard wood could come into contact with his skin.

The deity looked shocked, _he's fast!_ She shook her head to regain her wits and found herself face to face with a pissed looking brunet.

"What can you say for your defense ?" he asked slowly and dangerously.

Botan squirmed embarrassed by the intimidating and piercing look of the young man. His amber eyes were at the moment comparable to those of a falcon who was waiting for a misstep to throw himself on his prey.

 _What a scary look …_ "Well... You were losing your sanity ! I took all the necessary mea-" she trailed off, hearing rushed footsteps getting closer to them.

"Who are you ?" asked suddenly a hoarse and masculine deep voice.

Both detectives turned surprised towards the source of the new voice. There stood two men, swords at their belts. The most advanced of the pair had a warm skintone and long pitch black hair. His old-fashionned kimono was an obsidian color.

The second man looked much younger, he was bald and wore a combat clothe whose green fabric was visibly thick, probably a way for him to protect his body from the cold.

Botan cleared her throath and felt insignificant under the watchful but ferocious gazes of the two swordsmen.

She jumped slightly and snuggled against Ryohei when the older man suddenly spoke up.

"Are you deaf ? I asked you who the hell you were !"

The brunet flinched a bit and got up, staring at the two newcomers with a determined look "My name is Ryohei Yukimura and this girl," he turned briefly to the deity "is an acquaintance of mine".

A vein popped at Botan's forehead _An acquaintance really ? That's all I am ? You little ..._

The dark-haired man's eyes hardened and he assaulted them with his furious and powerful voice "I don't care about your names, I want to know what the hell you're doing here !"

Ryohei looked at him incredulously "But you asked me who I was no?"

The fellow gritted his teeth violently and turned as he heard his partner speak.

"He's right Kenichiro-" However the youngest man quickly closed his mouth after his eyes met the man's, now known as Kenichiro, glare. The later sighed loudly and, again, focused his attention on the two young intruders.

"I'm not here to play, answer my question. What are you doing here, in the private sector of Akiyama's occupants ?"

"What do you mean by that ? It's written on your pamphlet that the temple and it's surroundings are also reserved for the visitors !" The bunet turned resolutely to his own partner "Botan, the brochure, quick." She nodded with determination and took the piece of paper out of her pocket and shoved it to the man's face.

She pointed to a specific spot on the map and the man tore the brochure from her hands to see more clearly "Look, it's written here!"

He narrowed his eyes and then a mischievous glow caught up in his eyes "I'm afraid you're both wrong, the West, North, South, Northwest, Southwest, Southeast, and Northeast are accessible to the public but the part you are currently in is the Eastern part. Private sector." He handed cockily the paper back to Botan and the two detectives hurried to check Kenichiro's claims. Ryohei's eyes widened "Oh, but it's ... He's right."

The other man also spoke. "You two look tired, I bet you had to climb all the stairs haha" he let out a small laugh but quickly clamp his mouth shut and gulped, sweat dropping from his forhead at the _No-shit-sherlock_ glare the two teenagers launched him. He nervously continued "That's normal, if

you would have taken another direction to get here you would only just had to climb in an electric cabin to get to Akiyama." They both looked at him shocked. "See, the Eastern sector lacks modern facilities and you may have noticed that the wood is not cleared on this side. The East sector is used for traditional training, for stamina and all the trimmings."

Kenichiro nodded and folded his arms over his large muscular chest. He watched the two intruders with a wary and sharp eye. Something told him that they were not here just to visit and he could not shake off the strange feeling he had felt when they arrived. "What brings you here must be important if you have taken the trouble to climb all those stairs. Can I know the reason of your visit?"

Inwardly, the man was getting tired of repeating several time the same question but he refrained from adding profanities or rushing them. The politics of the temple dictated to the members an exemplary conduct, to offer hospitality to the visitors was an important custom.

He noticed from the corner of his eyes the girl retracting briefly her form but it lasted only a brief moment. Despite the fact that his curiosity and eagerness was burning him to question her, he decided to give up when she started speaking.

"We came here to have the opportunity to meet a person named Li Wei Hui, do you happen to know him?"

Her question took him by surprise. Hearing his partner shift uncomfortably he knew that he was just as surprised as him.

"I'm sorry but-"

"Why are you looking for him?" Kenichiro interrupted in a deep voice the other swordsman who shot him a panicked look, an exchange that did not go unnoticed by the deity and Ryohei.

Botan swallowed nervously "Well ... we're old acquaintances of him and we wanted to see him again for ... " She trailed off and cringed at her not so believable lie. The dark-haired man's mocking smirk made her understand that he did not swallow a word of what she had said. After all the second detective was a more delicate case than Ryohei, he was not a simple student with an ordinary life. She focused all her attention on Kenichiro who snatched her from her daydreaming.

"Do you really think that such an obvious lie will pass ? Don't make me laugh, besides Hui is not the type to patronize weak people who can't see further than the tip of their nose" Was his degrading answer.

Ryohei, the man's words having visibly displeased him, advanced the irritation increasing in him.

"That's right, we're not friends of this guy, but that doesn't take away the fact that we came all the way from Tokyo to see him, it's important."

Kenichiro, frowned at the brunet's cold tone. "And what is this important business?"

The boy deepened his frown "It does not concern you, it's something that concerns only him and us".

A scoff escaped the tall man "You're getting brave kid, but anyway even if you wanted to see him it won't be possible, Wei Hui isn't here." With that he signaled to the other man to follow him and began to walk towards the center of the temple, leaving the two young people with no opportunities to answer him back "You two should leave Akiyama, I feel like the descent will surely be easier huh."

 _Lie_ screamed Botan's mind, _What a hateful man ..._ She pulled gently and discreetly on the detective's sleeve urging him to look at her, which he did, his gaze still full of anger following his confrontation with the swordsman.

"Ryohei, he's lying, look." She pulled out her radar whose signal indicated that the person they were looking for was irrefutably in the vicinity and more specifically in the northern part. The brunet frowned, "I don't know what drove them to lie but the radar is never wrong, WeiHui is here for sure, there is no doubt about it."

"I know Botan, since we arrived here I felt a strange presence," He studied the temple with a set gaze, his anger visibly dispelled "The new detective is strong yet he suffers a lot."

The blue haired girl looked at him with wide eyes "What do you mean by that? Where is he hurt?"

He gently shook his head and smiled slightly, realizing how much what he had said was vague "Not his body but his heart is ..." He took a deep breath and put a hand over her head. "He must have had a traumatic life, and I think these two men are aware of it, thus why they were so cold with us. We failed to win their trust hum".

She gave him a sheepish smile and let a frown settle on her features. Ryohei, seeing his partner's mood drop, ruffled her hair to try cheering her up "don't make this face, never consider rejection as a failure."

Botan tilted her head to the side while trying to dodge the hand of the brunet, which earned her a laugh. "What shall we do now ?"

"I think that if we insist more with them, we will lose our chances of returning to the temple. The only way for us to get in direct contact with WeiHui is meeting him far from here, so" he narrowed his eyes resolutely "we have to find a way to make him leave his refuge and attract him to us." His gaze fell on the radar"wouldn't you have a gadget that can help us do that?"

The girl let her hand wander unconsciously in the filled pocket of her coat and met Ryohei's questioning look. Her mind flashed to the mystic whistle she had already used a few times in the past to find Hiei and Kurama "There is a tool that could do that but ... I'm afraid it won't be of any use to us since he's not a demon."

The brunet who wanted to keep his optimism at all cost sighed and dropped to the ground. However his lack of motivation did not last long, he suddenly raised his head towards the spirit and urged her to give him the object "Botan, I think I have an idea." And without losing any more time He took her with him towards the woods.

* * *

Trailing behind Kenichiro, his gaze hard on his back, the swordsman left his question escape from his mouth "Don't you think we made a mistake?" He asked, worry attached to his tone.

"Be more precise."

The young man nervously swallowed his saliva "I mean ... Why did you recognize the fact that Hui

was a disciple at our temple ? Had we not agreed that-" he did not have the opportunity to finish h is sentence. The sharp, authoritative voice of the ebony-haired man prevented him to say more about the matter.

"There was no point in denying his true identity, Genji, if these two people know the existence of a Li Wei Hui despite the fact that his name has not been used for ages, and that in addition they used lies to be able to approach him," He stopped in front of a sliding door "it's safe to say they didn't came with the best attentions. They probably were sent by _her._ "

The youngest firmly grasped his sword and shook his head, his features darkened by a deep frown "So we thought about the same thing ... I could not imagine her stepping so low."

Kenichiro chuckled lightly then grabbed the end of the door, preparing himselft to open it. He nodded to Genji, urging him to join him.

When the bald was at his side, he yanked at the door and they penetrated the dark room trying to make as little noise as possible. But they were taken by surprise when the room lit up and a silhouette came up from the sheets of a futon.

Genji, who was standing on his toes, lost his balance and took for support a wooden furniture in one of the room's corners, letting a small "Eek" escape from his throat.

Catching a small wet projectile between his fingers, Kenichiro smirked and addressed the occupant of the place "You're definitely not a morning person, but can we still talk about morning ? It is already almost two in the afternoon."

"You guys are incorrigible." A sleepy, icy voice remarked.

The black-haired swordman scoffed "I'm not the one launching marinated shrimp on those who just saved my ass." He cautiously inspected what he had between his fingers and put it on his mouth "But thanks for the shrimp anyway, I was getting hungry."

The young man brushed his long strands of linen hair with the tips of his long and elegant fingers and then tied it in a low ponytail. "If you had not infiltrated my room with a suspicious behavior I would have welcomed you more kindly."

"Oh, sorry, your majesty, were you afraid that we would try to put an end to your precious life?" the false and exaggerated performance of the black-haired tall man earned him a second shrimp, this time, aimed at his mouth to silence him.

An exasperated sigh "Enough, idiot. Why did you have to save me ?"

Tension quickly filled the room following the question of the young man. Genji was the first to break the silence, his voice full of seriousness in view of the situation.

"We received a visit from two strange individuals, they claimed to be acquainted with you and were looking for a guy named Li Wei Hui".

Gravity reflected itself in the boy's baby blue eyes. He looked up to his two companions, his gaze serious and dangerous. Kenichiro, took the hint and began to talk, "It was a girl with long blue hair, quite tall and a brown-haired boy. They seemed to be around your age and we suspect that they were sent by ... You know who. They were pretty suspects and gave me a strange vibe."

He stood up gracefully and took off with nimble and precise hands his kimono. He put on pants and a dress-shirt that were folded next to his pillow and completed his outfit with a jacket, the whole outfi t being of a very light shade of gray, almost white "I have never met these people, I'm quite sure of it." He turned to the two men "Are they still here?".

His question took them by surprise. After exchanging an uncertain look they shook negatively their heads.

"No, we asked them to leave, we checked later and they weren't there, they must have returned to Tokyo."

The blue eyed boy was heading for a small table and then picked up the weapon lying there. "Then I will have to hunt them down."

Distraught by the boy's announcement, Genji quickly got up and took him by the shoulder "Are you crazy? What if they really were sent by her? You'll throw yourself into the Lion's den."

"Without forgetting that going back to the city with a weapon on you will inevitably attract the attention of the crowd, with what's going on right now nobody trusts anyone."

The young man removed the swordsman hand from his arm and tied his sword to his belt. He took a long black trench coat hung on the wall and wrapped it around him, briefly noting to himself that the sleeves were starting to become too narrow for him. "It's not a problem, I would only have to hide it well, I'll be back soon."

Genji tried to grab his nonexistent hair, worry and exasperation pushing him over the edges "What if they kill you?" He turned back exasperated as he heard a chuckle coming from Kenichiro.

"That chick and that kid? Killing him ? Hui? I hope you're kidding my little Ji, I observed and studied them, they could not hurt a fly... Which makes me doubt the identity of their true superior."

"Who knows, they may be hiding their cards, haven't you seen how this boy looked at you? I still have goosebumps just thinking back at it."

The tanned man shook his head amused "Yes yes I saw it and I must confess that this look has me intrigued aswell, I quite liked it to be honest. But I also felt that something was wrong with this girl."

Genji curiously bent his head on the side when he saw the troubled look of his partner "What do you mean?"

"She was too exotic looking to be japanese yet her name was Botan, or maybe she was just some kind of delinquant."

The swordsman sweat dropped and fell to the ground after Kenichiro's statement "You keep wondering the weirdest things, anyway ... Hui be caref-" but he stopped halfway after noticing that the boy was no longer there.

"Oh, he's already gone?"

* * *

"Spirit Sword !"

With a quick and powerful passage of the blade through their abdomens, several demons exploded and were reduced to ashes.

Kuwabara lifted his nose high in the air, one foot higher than the other on one of the roller coaster's bars, visibly proud of him "Well, I can say that I definitely didn't lost my touch, Kuwabara Kazuma , the cherry blossom warrior is still as invincible as ever." However, his moment of swank did not last long before he was brutally pulled by the leg and hanged over the area. He ducked and turned his head to see who had suddenly attacked him. Trailing with anticipation his gaze towards his attacker, he gulped at the sight that greeted him. Teeth, long teeth, many teeth and pointed teeth, were sinking into his boots and the fabric of his jeans.

 _How did it get there?_ "Hey you ! What the hell's the matter with you? These leather boots cost me a fortune! And these pants are my favorite! Let go of me right now !" he tried somehow to hit the demon but without success. The redhead then raised his hand in the air and began to materialize his sword but when the weapon had only half appeared, the demon savagely grabbed it and made it dematerialize.

Kuwabara remained paralyzed and his eyes became huge in front of the vision he had just witnessed. _H-How ?_ The monster planted his fangs in his flesh and shook him unceremoniously, making the fellow leave his thoughts. _Shit_ , he gritted his teeth because of the unbearable pain and tearing sensation he felt. He closed his eyes firmly not knowing what to do but a familiar voice made him regain hope.

"Leave him alone you abomination!" Joho concentrated enough energy into her wrists to waltz the creature away, taking Kuwabara's pants with it and dropping the boy in one of the attraction's wagon's. The girl watched the monster collide with a wall and went precipitously at the red head's sides.

"Is Kuwabara okay?" She asked in a worried and uncertain voice. However, as she inspected the young man's wounds, a flush crawled across her face as she realized that her partner was in underpants.

He sat down and looked madly for the creature, "Where did this vermin go?"

"I beat it, you should thank me." His eyes fell on the small form of the young spirit, he was obviously holding a laugh which earned him a threatening look.

"What? A tiny and skinny girl like you beating this creature? The joke, even I had a hard time doing that so I don't see how you would be able to do so." His unmoderated mockery earned him a punch on the left eye.

"Tch, for once I'm trying to be nice to you and you treat me like that?" If looks could kill, Kuwabara knew he would already be buried 6 feet underground. He shook a little and then decided to develop a little more his reasoning for the sake of his life "No it's not what I wanted to say! This creature was able to disintegrate my astral sword, formed mainly of spiritual power and besides that it was able to sneak up close to me without me realizing it." He swallowed nervously, serious reflected in his eyes "There is something wrong."

Joho caught by surprise after the young man's revelation, quickly turned to the place where the demon had docked, but a bad feeling drowned her when she realized that the creature had disappeared, leaving only a singular and purple mark inside the hole caused by the impact. She let her gaze search carefully the surroundings and firmly grabbed the edges of her kimono, fear taking over, realizing that all the other demons had also disappeared.

"We have to contact the others, now."

* * *

"See Botan, you told me that this whistle can attract to us any demon right?"

The deity nodded, still confused and unaware of the nature of Ryohei's plan. He had grabbed her by the arm, earlier, and led her without explaining anything in the middle of the woods.

"In this case, since we can't call this guy, we will use the demons present in the around to attract him."

Realization struck her as she widened her amethyst eyes "Oh I think I understand, so you plan to bring several demons close to the temple hoping that their presence will disturb him and push Wei Hui to surrender here ?"

The brunet nodded proudly and took the whistle out of his pocket, smiling "That's right, and at the same time, it will help us to do some cleaning here."

"What if he don't come up to our help?" She asked still unsure.

He slightly shrugged "In this case we'll improvise". The girl sweats dropped at his statement. _It's all about luck is it not ?_

"Are you ready ?"

Despite her reluctance, the girl nodded and approached her partner. The boy took a deep breath and pushed his breathing into the gadget. After ten long seconds he pulled back the whistle from the edge of his lips and turned confused towards Botan "No sounds were produced, is it broken ?"

The deity let an amused laugh escape from her troath before taking back the object from the human's hand "Only demons can hear the sound produced by this whistle, it was designed specifically for their ears."

At this moment her communicator started to beep, she quickly took it out of her bag and opened it, Kuwabara's face affiching itself on the screen.

"Botan! Ryohei!" Exclaimed the redhead.

The said brunet huddled beside the ferry girl "Kuwabara? Are you okay?" He asked his voice laced with worry and anticipation.

The fellow cracked a huge silly smile "Yep Captain Kuwabara and his subordinate Jojo came out unscathed from their battle."

An exasperated scream was heard in the background "For the last time it's not Jojo but Jo-Ho you dumbass, and since when have I been your subordinate? Mister who's pants were eaten by an insect."

"Yeah yeah, whatever helps you spleep well at night and it wasn't a simple insect, mind you, but a giant one ! With fangs and laser eyes, he tried to amputate my legs !" conter attacked the boy.

Botan and Ryohei looked at each other and sweat dropped. The brown-haired young man decided to put an end to the bickering of their two comrades "So ... You managed to protect the people at the funfair ?"

Joho, who in the meantime knocked out Kuwabara, recovered the device and reported to them "Yes, everyone was evacuated from the area. We managed to convince the managers to close the park earlier thanks to one of Kuwabara's friends who happened to work here." She made a pose and then continued "We managed to beat the majority of the monsters who attacked, they were tenacious to say the least but we won at the end ! Hmm... However there were still some demons but they strangely vanished from there a few minutes ago ... maybe they were called back by Kage."

Botan blinked as she noticed that the expression on her assistant's face was changing a little. Confusion seemed to be reflected in the little spy's gray eyes, it was as if she wanted to share with them another piece of information that she even could not understand.

The deity opened her mouth to question Joho but stopped when the brunet grabbed her hand firmly.

"No Joho, Kage didn't call them back." stated Ryohei. The tone he had used was certain and clear as he flinched.

"Huh ?" Botan stared concerned into his amber orbs. Something wasn't right.

As the detective gave a long side glance to his right, the deity focused back on her communicator's screen but shrieked at the vision that welcomed her. A disguting and thick liquid flowing on the device, preventing her from seeing her assistant's face.

"Botan-sama, Ryohei ? Are you still her ? Why can't I see you ?" asked the worried high pitched voice of the purple haired girl.

The boy quickly put his hand over his partner's mouth preventing any sound of escaping it. She looked at him fear taking over her, and dropped her communicator when a small explosion came out of above them, violently separing the two from each other.

Botan was sent in the air and felt her back hitting the trunk of a tree. Falling on the ground she clutched her arm but winced at the pain she felt on her back. Being in a human body was definitly far more painful than being in her true form. Panicked she looked around her but she couldn't see clearly past the smoke.

"Ryohei where are you ?" she asked terrified.

The said boy got off the floor with difficulty. A horrible pain took over all his body as he put his hand in the back of his head, noting how his energy seemed to leave him. However, he used the strength he had left to get up and started to walk, uncertain of the direction to take, in search of the deity. "Botan?" He called. When no answer came to him he decided, despite the pain, to canalize his energy so he could locate Botan and make himself easily identifiable.

The ferry girl, seeing something shift at her left, turned and reached out a hand towards the form praying Enma Daioh that it was her partner, unfortunately her prayers weren't heard as a clawed hand roughly grabbed hers and pulled her towards the owner. She flashed at the apparition and saw an axe being lifted in the air just above her head. Her eyes widened and her senses became fuzzy as fear propaged itself in her whole being. She couldn't fight back and did the only thing she could at the moment, scream for help "No !"

All form of hope leaving her, she closed tightly her eyes and waited for her time to come. But the blow she excepted never came as she was swiftly yanked back by a firm grip on her arm and felt a warm body pressed against her front. The noise of metal clashing against metal brought her back to reality.

The deity opened her eyes hesitantly and the vision that greeted her eyes made her yelp.

"The old man was right, you can't do anything to save your life."

* * *

 _Ho Ho who's our Botan's savior ?_

 _For some reasons I'm not that happy with this Chapter 3 ... I had a blockage and a lack of inspiration despite all the ideas I have. However, every time I opened a blank page, nothing came._

 _I will try in the future to publish better quality content and immerse myself in this fiction. I'm already writing separately the next two chapters, and I promise to not disappear again XD_

 ** _Ryohei :_ _Things are getting quite complicated here, This sudden attack seems to have been prepared and has a specific purpose ? And I actually have no idea as to why this guy is trying to slit my throat... Botan can I quit my position or ? No ? Okay. So in the next chapter : Icy Blast ! __I have to do everything to show that I'm worthy of being Yusuke's successor._**


	5. Announcement

**So I'm back this time and for (I hope) good !**

 **I know I said last time I would be there and never disappear again but well … I had a lot going on in my life and had a huge writer block. I couldn't find any inspiration or at least a way of phrasing my stories and was preoccupied a lot with work and college.**

 **This time I will definitely try my best to be a lot more present. I have so many ideas of future fanfics I wanna introduce in that site but first I'll continue my current ones.**

 **My first step into that comeback will be to rewrite and proof read completely Ghost Files 2 because I'm honestly not happy at all with its writing and the way it flows. To be honest there were times I knew my formulation and writing were akward and rushed because I used to get tired in the middle of a chapter and just write anything in it for the sake of finishing it.**

 **Those times are over.**

 **I won't post a chapter until I'm sure its perfect or get it proof read.**

 **I noticied I could get a little sarcastic in serious moments … I'll try to tone down and keep serious parts, serious.**

 **I don't think I'll delete this version of Ghost Files 2 because the « upgraded » one will probably be a little different storyline wise + I kinda want to compare and see my improvements.**

 **I just published the new version's prologue (it's the same as the current one since I updated it earlier, before taking the decision of starting a new one).**

 **As for Delicious Lies, Dangerous Memories it'll go through some upgrades too but the story won't change much so I won't create a new version of it. I have it's next chapter nearly completed and will post it after I correct everything.**

 **I thank every person who took time to read and/or leave a review to my stories and I hope we will be more soon ^^**


End file.
